Problem: $4.327 \times 10^{10} = {?}$
Explanation: $4.327 \times 10^{10} = 4.327 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000$ $4.327 \times 10{,}000{,}000{,}000 = 43{,}270{,}000{,}000$